I'm leaving him for you
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema is planning on leaving Klavier. Apollo finds out it's because of him. He's not sure what to do, especially when he learns the truth behind Ema, and while his best friend Spencer is in trouble as well...
1. Prologue

To be honest with herself, it wasn't fun, more of a routine. Klavier pressed her down on to the bed, tearing at her clothes and getting more aroused by it. Ema on the other hand just laid there, it was almost like rape, only one person was going to get pleasure out this.

He'd pressed her legs open, swiftly entering her. It hurt. She couldn't deny it. At least she wasn't going to get pregnant from this, she'd taken those precautions. Not that the glimmerous 'bad-ass' (according to a magazine article she'd read) rocker even wanted a child, just to get laid on a regular basis.

She let him pump her for a period of time. Offering herself to do what he wanted. She then cried in false ecstasy, tightening all the muscles in the lower half of her body to fake an orgasm. Satisfied, Klavier pulled out. She gripped his hard cock in her hand and pumped him until he came.

"Goodnight baby." He kissed her before falling into a satisfying and deep sleep. Ema waited for ten minutes, holding back her desire to cry. She then slipped from his grip, grabbing the silk dressing gown off the hook and her cellphone. She wrapped the gown round herself and stood out on the balcony. Sliding the doors shut softly.

She did cry now. She'd been dating Klavier for six months. In those six months he'd showered her with gifts and whatever else she wanted. In return he only wanted a few things from her: first he was one of those men who didn't like a woman to shave, she hated it but she wanted to please him, she had found out that many Germans liked women that way. Second, early in the relationship he had asked her if he could have sex regularly, which she soon discovered meant pretty much every night.

Sex with Klavier had lost all meaning, being with Klavier had lost all meaning. Why? He didn't love her. It sounded stupid but he never displayed his love to her. It was almost as if he was…afraid. They never spoke, they very rarely kissed anymore and recently, with a string of concerts coming up, he was disappearing overnight. She looked out over the roofs of the building.

She stood, leaning against the balcony to look at the bright lights of a house nearby. She could hear loud music, screaming and people jumping into a swimming pool.  
"Looks like someone's having fun…" She sighed. "…at least one person in this god damned area is…" She reached for her cellphone.

She searched her contacts for a good friend, Apollo.

-x-x-

Little did she know, Apollo was in the house where the party was.  
"Dude! How the fuck are you not wasted!" The man was slightly older than Apollo, although he looked like he was much older, then again, Apollo looked young.  
"I don't get drunk." He took a mouthful of the vodka and cola. It was true, he could drink as much as he wanted and never got wasted.  
"I can't believe my parents left town for a week!" He laughed loudly.  
"Me neither. How'd you pull it off Spencer?"

Apollo attended his university alongside Spencer. Unlike Spencer, whose parents funded for him to attend, Apollo had studied hard to be awarded his scholarship. At first, Apollo thought Spencer was some snot nosed, prissy, little rich kid but it turned out he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Dude, parents just packed up and fucked off." He tripped over a girl who was so sat outside the door to one of the many bathrooms. Supping a bottle of beer. Apollo grabbed Spencer's collar and pulled him back up.

They were out in the garden or more appropriately the big ass pool party. Tons of people were just leaping down into the pool.

"Yo dude. You're a fucking hit with the ladies. Get your butt in that fucking pool!" he grabbed Apollo's cellphone and wallet and chucked the items to Apollo's best friend called Cass (or Cassie) lounging by the poolside.

"Get your ass in that water!" She called and Apollo leapt in. His hair was no longer spiked up, the impact with the water washing the gel out.

He had to admit, many of the girls in there were hot, but none of them meant anything to him. Apollo noticed that some of the boys, who odds were, Spencer didn't even know were coming onto the girls and it showed how desperate they were to get it on. Apollo smiled as Spencer leapt in too. Spencer was a hit with the women because of his cash, everyone wanted to fuck Apollo because he looked hot.

"Apollo, I think your cell's beeping!" Cassie called. Apollo tumbled out and used Cassie's jacket to dry his hands. Apollo ran to the front of the house as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

Ema found comfort in his voice.  
"Apollo…" She whispered.

"Hey Ema, what's the matter?"  
"Where are you?" She asked as she heard the sound of the stereo.

"Huh, oh well I'm at a party." Just as he said it, Spencer emerged.

"Oh sorry man, didn't realise you were on the phone." He mumbled before sitting on his door step.

"I need to talk to you…but if you're half drunk it doesn't matter."  
"Do I sound half drunk to you?" He still sounded normal.

"Well…no."  
"Do you want me to go over there and talk to you? I'm not that far away tonight."

"Oh but Klavier."  
"Pssh screw him, you're as much my friend as he is." Apollo chuckled. Suddenly they heard a tumble, two squeals and a lot of movement. A young couple had fallen through the small panel of fence that separated the front and back yard and looked like they were gonna try to have sex on the front lawn of Spencer's house.

"What's going on?" Ema asked intrigued by the commotion and whistles.

"Yo Spence! You might wanna get them off the lawn!" Apollo called.

"Ah man, my parents are gonna kill me for this…" He grumbled. "Alright lovebirds, into the house with you, go screw each other in the bathroom if you have to."  
"Dude that's wrong." Apollo sighed. "Ema I'll be over there in five minutes." He looked to Spencer who had managed to get the couple indoors. "I've gotta run to one of the houses on the next street."  
"No problem man."

Apollo ran as fast as he could there. The spotlights illuminating the pathway so nobody stepped on Klavier's precious lawn illuminated Apollo's figure. Ema noticed him and waved before heading inside, carefully creeping past Klavier and running downstairs to unlock his door. She wouldn't speak to Apollo until she'd put him in one of the soundproofed rooms.

"Thanks for coming." She sighed taking the seat opposite where Apollo sat, embarrassed as her gown rose up slightly and Apollo could tell she hadn't shaven her legs in a while.  
"It's ok, I was only around the corner at the Shaw's house anyway."

"Who do you know who lives there?"  
"Their son Spencer, he's my best friend." Apollo waited for a moment. "What's the matter, you look like you've been crying."

"I thought sex was supposed to be pleasurable…" She mumbled.

"I…uh…wouldn't know." Apollo looked at her, shocked he was being honest.

"Huh? You're still a -!"

"I'm still a virgin, yes." Apollo smiled.

"I don't believe it!" She giggled. "You can't be!"  
"I'm not lying."  
"Yes you are." She slapped him playfully.

"No I'm not."  
"But you…all those girls…" She choked on her giggles.

"Sure, girls are all over me. Sure I've received more lap dances of strangers than Klavier probably has in his whole life. But it doesn't mean I've slept with them." Ema accepted it as the truth.

"Well…" Ema pushed him on to the edge of his seat and sat alongside him, her tone saddening again. "…I still need help…"  
"With what?"  
"I'm not happy."  
"I can tell." Apollo added: "But I can't help until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not happy with Klavier."  
"Well…um…" Apollo hesitated. "I don't know what to say."  
"Can't I stay at your apartment tonight?" Ema asked. Apollo glanced at his phone, it was earlier than he thought, ten thirty. Then again, he had been partying since half six that evening.  
"Go tell Klavier you're going then." Apollo nodded towards the door. He text Spencer to say he was heading home.

-x-x-

He almost fell through the door as he got back to his apartment, Ema in tow. He left her to settle in his second bedroom before heading into his own. That evening, as he entered deep sleep, he thought of Ema's words 'I'm not happy with Klavier'. He tried his best to forget the words.

Ema opened his bedroom door, watching the brunette boy sleeping. She thought back to before she dated Klavier. It was about a fortnight before a prom all the police and attorneys and other members of the court were going to attend. She was going to ask Apollo, she didn't want to be shunned though. She knew many girls fancied him, even her sister said he was cute and she knew Trucy fancied him too. She also didn't want to be shunned because he was younger than her – it was practically cradle snatching. He looked younger too…what if she got accused of statuary rape – even though he WAS older than sixteen but he looked so little.

Her back slid down the wall as she continued to watch him. He was silent, the only sound in the room was his soft and gentle breathing. She crawled across the floor and to the edge of his bed. She shivered as she touched his skin, realising he'd removed his shirt.

Apollo knew he was dreaming. He thought back to what Ema had told him previously, of how it was hurting her to please Klavier. Then he recalled what he had caught Klavier doing more than once. He was confused, scared even. He woke in a fright, throwing the covers back and scaring Ema, causing her to fall on her backside screech in pain.

"What are you doing?" He panted, recovering from shock.


	2. Klavier's threats

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"S-sorry!" She yelped.

"Hey no, don't get upset." His tone softened a little. "You just surprised me is all."

"Sorry…" She looked away from his enchanting eyes, they were a deep brown in colour, laced with a tint of red. She couldn't lie that whenever she looked at Apollo, she looked into his eyes first, in fact, it took her a long time to realise what he wore. "Is something wrong? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"My mind just went into overdrive. I'm fine Ema." He assured. "It happens to me occasionally, it's a habit I suppose." Her eyes told him she was curious as to what he was dreaming of.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to know what I was dreaming of?"

"Huh?" She blushed. "Well…y-yeah…"

"I was dreaming of you." Apollo replied honestly, pulling on the corner of his bed sheet as a small blush crept up his face. "Or rather, I was thinking of what you've been telling me. About the pain you're in."

"Apollo…" Her cheeks had set alight as he said he was dreaming of her. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Well…if I don't who will?" Apollo offered his hands to pull her up on to his bed. She sat cross-legged beside him.

"Nobody I guess…except Lana…"

"What about her boyfriend? Jake?"

"That cowboy's a busy man. Too busy to care about me."

"You can be a pessimist sometimes…" Apollo sighed. "Look…get some rest ok. Klavier isn't here right now. Get a good night's sleep."

-x-x-

Ema seemed on edge on the morning, preoccupied by something Apollo couldn't quite work out.

"Apollo?" She suddenly broke her silent spell as she caught the bus with Apollo that morning.

"Ah, I wondered when you were going to talk. What's up?" She pulled her phone from her pocket. She began to type something as a text. Instead of sending it, she showed Apollo the screen.

'_If I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?' _The screen read.

"Of course I would." Apollo replied.

'_Are you seriously still a virgin?'_

"Yes. Why don't you believe me?"

"Well…it's just…every girl you come across wants to get laid by you."

"It doesn't mean I have to do anything with them." He noticed the conversation was attracting some rather unwanted attention. "Do I look like I'm happy with a girl I don't know?" He whispered.

"Well what about that friend of yours? I haven't met her but…"  
"Do you mean Cass? Na, she fancies me and she's admitted it. Problem is, I think she wants to get with Spencer, so I don't interfere with her."

"Spencer? As in Spencer Shaw?"  
"Yeah." Apollo replied.

"Well…" She went back to typing on her cellphone.

'_Who do you fancy?'_

"I'm not at liberty to say. A guy has to keep some secrets, right?" Apollo chuckled. "You already know my most secret of all my secrets."  
_'I know this is a bad time, but if I asked you to kiss me…would you do it?'_

"Why would you want me to do that?" Apollo asked curiously.

"I just want to learn if all guys are crap at kissing like Klavier." Apollo felt his bracelet pinched at his wrist.

"Ema…I can't…" Ema looked upset now, turning her head away from him. "Oh Ema…please don't start crying! Please…" Apollo tried to ignore the pinch on his wrist from his wretched bracelet as he tugged at her arm.

She still wouldn't stop. Apollo felt his guilt attack his conscience savagely. At her refusal to turn round, he checked to see if anyone else was there, relieved the top deck of the bus was in fact empty and cupped her chin firmly. He turned her face to look at his, yet her eyes were still downcast.

"Ema…" He tried to sound as sympathetic as he could. "Ema look at me." Finally her dark green eyes stared straight into his, glazed with tears. "Ema, I didn't mean it like that… it's just Klavier's one of my best friends. He'd never forgive me for doing anything to you."  
"Is that all you care about? Him!?" She bit.

"No! No! Not at all in fact I tend to care about girls a lot more. So you mean more to me. But well he has power over me…" Apollo noticed that the bus had just passed the precinct. "You…uh…do realise, we've passed the precinct. Right?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm not going into work today. I'm going to Lana's. I'm staying there for a night now. I had the best night's sleep in ages last night. I'm sure Klavier can cope without sex for one night. Are you coming too?"  
"sure. Why not?" Apollo replied. _I don't think Klavier can cope for six hours without some kind of sexual pleasure actually. Even if he isn't getting it off you… _Again Apollo thought back to what he had caught Klavier doing before.

Lana had happily taken her sister in.  
"Say Ema. Can you explain this?" She showed Ema her cellphone. "I received this rather horrid threat off Klavier this morning. He said he wanted me to take you back home this instant."  
"You didn't reply did you!?" Ema cried.

"Of course not. You know I dislike the man." She paused. "Although I'd like to know why I received this and several other threats this morning."

"May I see?" Apollo held out his hand. "Get your sister back here or I WILL go down there and take her back by force…" He flicked to the next text. "Or your house will be destroyed and you will pay damages…you have thirty minutes…where is she? You have fifteen…" Ema brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, her head resting on the top. She was sobbing. "Ema…what did you tell Klavier last night? Before you left with me?" Apollo's tone as soft and sensitive.

"I couldn't tell him I was sneaking out with you. Could I!?" Ema sobbed. "So I…" She muffled a few more sobs. "So I…I told him I was going to Lana's for the night."  
"You spent the night at Apollo's!?" Lana was shocked. "Oh dear god, you two aren't you know…um…"  
"Ooh Charades." Apollo shook his head display. "I believe the word you're looking for is 'affair'. Are me and Ema having an 'affair'?"

"Y-yeah…are you?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"No, anyway, I'm still a virgin…" Apollo didn't want Lana to know, yet it seemed the quickest way out of the situation.

"I'm texting Klavier back!" Ema declared.

'_For every time you threaten my sister, I will stay one more night. You don't know where she lives!'_

Apollo had stayed with Lana, Jake and Ema for several hours. Finally he had to leave, Trucy was stopping with him so Phoenix could go out for the night.

"See you Ema." He smiled a dazzling smile which rivalled Klavier's.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lana, Jake."

"Not a problem deputy. Doors always open for ya boy!" Jake signalled goodbye before heading off to the study.

"I'll see you later now Apollo." Lana winked.

Apollo left. Lana turned to Ema.

"I don't know why you don't just come clean with him." Lana giggled.

"Even if I did. He has more moral values than that. He won't even kiss me while I'm still in a relationship with Klavier." She seemed upset again.

-x-x-

She almost fell asleep in the bathtub. Ema was fixed in a dream, a day dream. She dreamt of everything she wanted, and what she had got in return. Ever since her hormones had begun to alter her body as a teen she had dreamt of loving arms to be in when she woke in the morning, hearing the words 'I love you' during the day, romantic evenings and passion filled nights. She was a little more naïve back then and hadn't lost her virginity until an incident with a friend of hers in England. She knew about sex then though, her friends were all in their early teens when they lost theirs (she fell in with the wrong crowd).

While in England, she had fallen for the charms of one of her friends. He had sex with her, she didn't recall if she'd wanted it or not and he was intent on one thing - his own pleasure. She swore she would never fall for another man like that (only the English boy was a one-night stand) and yet she had ended up with Klavier.

To be honest with herself, she didn't have a good judgement. She fell for a man because he looked good. Nothing more. She regretted it all the time, she needed a man with a personality, with charm, who was capable of love and was unafraid of holding her hand in a public place.

She then thought of him…she gulped, her throat suddenly dry. She climbed out the bath, wrapping the towel around her and crawling under the bed sheets. The image flashed up again. It was him. Something was different. He was sat on a chair, his pants were down to his knees, he was…her hand slid down her body to that sensitive area of her body. She began to move her fingers in gentle circles, trying to pleasure herself as much as he was pleasuring himself in her vision. She pressed down harder and moved faster as his movements sped up.

As she reached the point of maximum pleasure she couldn't resist calling out his name.

"Apollo!" She cried.

-x-x-

As Apollo rested that night, Trucy safely asleep in the spare room. He shifted under the sheets. He was trying to work out the meaning behind Ema's actions recently but then…what he had caught Klavier doing that first time attacked him. He heard the cries echoing in the hall of the prosecutors office…


	3. Spencer's in trouble, Ema too

He turned again, the cries echoing in his head getting worst.

-x-x-

"_Polly what's that sound?" Trucy asked innocently as they stepped out of the door leading to the top floor of the building on that fateful morning.  
"Trucy…go back downstairs." Apollo demanded._

"_Why?"  
"Don't ask ok, I think there could be a bit of trouble…"_

"_Do you want me to get help?" She offered._

"_I appreciate it but no. In fact…" He reached into his wallet. "Go treat yourself to some of that cookie ice cream in the store over the road. Oh and get me some too!"  
"Yay!" She snatched the bill from his hands._

_The sounds were moans, not the kind of pain either, the one's of pleasure. Klavier's office was the only room on this floor, the rooms below belonged to the other prosecutors and chief. He hesitated before taking a step forward. He continued these hesitant steps until he was close to the steps._

"_Ah baby…" Klavier groaned in pleasure._

"_Who's he on about? Ema's downstairs and even so…she wouldn't do anything with him at the office…" Apollo gulped. 'Ok Justice, it's almost definite he's getting pleasure in there. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt and say he's looking at those sites shall we…'_

_Apollo gulped as he stepped forward. He was right about it wasn't Ema with him, he was right about Klavier being pleasured but he was wrong about the sites. His secretary was resting between his legs, praying on him like a hungry cat._

"_Herr Forehead!" Klavier yelped._

"_You disgust me." Apollo snarled before turning away._

"_Wait!" He screeched._

"_Go to hell!"_

_That was the first, a good four or five months ago. He'd caught Klavier several more times – he'd lost count at twelve although it was roughly two or three times a week. It wasn't just with his receptionist, he had caught Klavier with other women, doing what he pleased with them – usually in his soundproofed office. Apollo had noticed that a week every month – the number of times he caught Klavier increased – he assumed this was when Ema was at her grouchiest and less willing for sex – when she was bleeding. Odds were though, he would still get it off the poor detective._

_Each time he caught Klavier, not only was he repulsed by what the man was doing, his guilt for not telling Ema cut away his conscious. Each time cut deeper and now he was down to a thin thread before he told Ema._

-x-x-

Apollo woke in fright. He steadied his breathing before seeing a dim light and hearing the faint bashing as his cellphone vibrated. There was a text from Ema and as he went to open it, the cellphone rang. This time though, it was Cass. He looked across at the clock, it was five in the morning.

"Hello?" He yawned, adjusting his eyes to the darkness.

"Oh thank God!" Cass sounded shocked and out of breath. "The police!"

"What about them?" Apollo was suddenly alert.

"T-They came and arrested Spencer."  
"Wait…where are you? What happened!?"  
"Well…you know the party? After you left something bad happened."  
"Bad?" Apollo's brain began to process information easier. "How so?"  
"You remember that stupid prick called Kevin. He fell from the roof. He was dead, found in the pool." She cried.

"When was this!? What time!?" Apollo flicked his lamp to life, grabbing the pen and scribbling the information down.  
"I don't know about half an hour after you left?"  
"Ok. So what did you do?"

"Spencer called the cops while I got everyone out the house."

"What did they say?" Apollo asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"Uh…they took the body and said they would investigate." His calmness cooled her a little. "Then I stopped with him last night and tonight."  
"Ok so what's up?"  
"The police have just broken in! They took Spencer! They say he did it!"  
"What!?"  
"He wouldn't do that A. You know him better than anyone!" She cried.

"I know he wouldn't!" Apollo declared. "And as soon as I can get ready and get to that station I'll help him sort it out!"  
"Great! Oh. I called his mom too. Suzanne can get any guy to do what she wants, I thought she might be useful."  
"Alright thanks Cass. Listen…get some food in you, have a drink then go back to bed ok?"

"Alright goodnight A..." The line went dead.

She hadn't called him A in a while. He groaned before checking the text.

'_I'm sorry…I can't sleep.' _Was all it said. He'd spent until seven in the morning having a conversation through text messages with Ema.

-x-x-

In the morning, he found himself along with a screeching Casey, trying to see Spencer.

"Let us see him you -!" Apollo covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Officer, I want to be his lawyer, I have to see him."

"He's in questioning." The man responded coldly.

"Please…"

"Oh, good morning Apollo." Ema waltzed past.  
"Morning Ema, you seem in a better mood." He smiled.

"I feel a little better." She stated. "Who's this?" She smiled at Cass.

"Get off of me!" She pulled Apollo's arm. "My name's Cassie."  
"So I finally get to meet you. Ema Skye." She shook her hand.

"So anyway Apollo. What do we do now?"  
"I guess we wait for Spence's mom."  
"What?" Ema looked at the pair.

"My best friend. Spencer. He got arrested last night."  
"What for?"  
"The police accused him of murdering someone at that party a couple of nights ago!" Cass cried out.

"Now they won't let him see us."  
"Well why do you think Spencer's mom is gonna make a difference?"  
"You…do know who Suzanne Shaw is…don't you?" Cassie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Um…I've met Spencer before and I think I've seen his father too…" Ema thought for a moment longer. "I only live around the corner as well…"  
"Suzanne – Spencer's mom – is a supermodel in fact she's more than that – she's the most demanded model here in the states." Cass declared. "She was a playboy bunny as well."  
"Ok…what makes her so special?"  
"Her breasts." Cass stated.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, her breasts aren't in proportion to the rest of her body. I'd say they're easily four times as big as mine and believe it or not, they're natural."

"Uh guys. As much as I'd love for you to carry on the conversation, have you forgotten I'm right here!?" Apollo barked – it wasn't the kind of conversation to have in a busy precinct, especially when there's a guy standing next to you.

"Don't pretend you weren't loving it." Cass smiled coyly.

"Shut up Cass." Apollo stated. "Look, I'll wait around for a while ok?"  
"Cool, I need to pick something up." She waved. "Goodbye now!"

"I hope Klavier doesn't find out about Spencer…" Ema mumbled.

"Why's that?" Apollo asked leaning against the reception.

"I'm not sure why but Klavier seems to hate Spencer…" She noticed that as he leaned, his shirt had lifted slightly, she couldn't be sure but could she see some big muscles there? "A-anyway I should be going."

"Ah, Detective Skye! Prosecutor Gavin says he needs to see you in his office."

-x-x-

She immediately regretted going to see Klavier at the office. She'd forgotten the power behind his grip – especially since Apollo was always gentle when he touched her and Jake was never near her. He pushed her down into his chair and she screamed.  
"No Klavier! Not here! Please!" She sobbed, knowing nobody would hear her. It was no use, he was already pulling at her belt to try and get it off.

Apollo was a little conscious of leaving Ema with Klavier, especially since he knew what she had been going through, so he decided to ditch his fruitless efforts at seeing Spencer to find her. He rushed straight to the prosecutor's office and burst through the door, only to receive an evil glare from the receptionist.

"Ema, you shouldn't struggle. It'll hurt you more baby." He kissed the side of her neck as he held her wrists high above her head. Almost as if he was on cue, Apollo burst through the door.

"Apollo!" Klavier sounded angry, Ema relieved.

"Gavin! What the fuck are you doing!?" Ema managed to break free of his grip and run behind Apollo. "Ema, get out of here ok."  
"Thanks." She whispered as she refastened her belt.

"I'm getting sick of you Herr Forehead." Apollo felt the door slam shut behind him and as Klavier ran towards Apollo ready to hit him. Apollo grabbed his wrist and slammed him into one of the cd towers.  
"Go fuck your receptionist if you're that desperate." He said calmly as he made his way out. Sure enough, that same morning, Klavier did have sex with his receptionist.


	4. Goodnight Apollo, fuck you Klavier

-1Apollo sighed, heading downstairs to Ema.

"Everything alright?" He leaned against the open doorway to her office. He looked a little like an angel.

"Y-yeah…thanks…" She seemed to have composed herself again. "Thanks really."

"No problem. Am I right in thinking he…?"  
"He's more desperate than I thought." Her eyes were downcast.

"He won't come near you for the rest of the day." He assured. "Call me, if you need anything of course." He ran downstairs again to the reception. Ema followed.

"Please mister!" The two girls whined. "We just need _one _officer to help us find our dogs!"  
"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have let them off!" The man spat.

"Is something the matter?" Ema spoke up, frightening Apollo.

"Oh, you must be a forensic scientist! Please Miss, get this man to help find our dogs!"

"What kind of dogs?"

"A Newfoundland and a dog that looks like a husky!" The smaller girl sobbed.

"I'll go look!" She declared. "What do they answer to?"  
"Flynn and Roxie. Please find them Miss scientist…they're our brother's dogs."

"hey wait a minute Ema!" Apollo called. "Don't I recognise your two's voices?"

"Uh-oh." The girls exchanged nervous glances.

"Apollo!" The taller one yelped. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful but Flynn and Roxie…" She began to cry.

"It's ok…" He soothed. "Ema, I know where to find their dogs, can you give me a lift to People Park?" He turned back to the girls with a stern yet sincere look. "You two wait here, don't move!"

"You know them!?" Ema fired up the car.

"Yeah, hey look. I need to get those dogs. I'll explain on the way back."

She followed him down to the river's edge, she was afraid of falling into water after a bad experience with the sea as a kid. She clung tight to his sleeve as he effortlessly glided down the bank.

"C'mon Flynn, c'mon Roxie. Don't be mean." All of a sudden from under the bridge emerged a tall, thick furred and shaggy looking dog followed by a smaller brown and white dog with the build of a husky and azure eyes. The bigger dog was a deep chocolate colour and both dogs had a red neckerchief tied around their necks. "You can go have fun with your girlfriend later." Apollo patted the big dog and winked to it. The big dog barked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ema caught the mischief in his voice.

"Well…hehe…" He began to rub the back of his neck, he only did that when he was nervous. "Roxie's his mate, he likes to run off with her sometimes. Like teenagers I suppose, doing what they shouldn't be doing."

"Ah…"

Upon their return a large family had gathered around the two girls.

"Thank you Apollo." The middle aged woman chuckled.

"No problem Katie." She hugged him gently.

"Can someone fill me in!?" Ema barked.

"I'm Apollo's foster mother. These are my two teenage daughters, Serenity and Lisa. Then this…" She signalled to a younger boy. "Is Liam." Then she pointed to another two girls and a baby. "This is Izzie and Charlotte then my baby boy Aaron."

"You have a foster family!?"  
"Yeah…" He smiled shyly. "These two dogs are mine as well."

"I'm really sorry Miss scientist." The younger of the two teenagers mumbled. "We Didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"No not at all, I'm Detective Ema Skye by the way."

"Thank you. I'm Lisa. This is my big sister Serina."

"Can I have your cell number?" Katie diverted attention back to her. Apollo handed her a business card.

-x-x-

Ema had gone home early that day, well, to her sister's. Apollo was rejoined by Cass to wait for Spencer's mom to arrive. Suddenly he felt someone press against his back.  
"Apollo." The voice whispered seductively.

"Ah, Mrs Shaw!" Apollo tumbled to the side, luckily Cassie caught him.

"Any chance of seeing my boy?" She purred.

"None ma'am." Apollo smiled.

"Such a polite boy, such a rare thing…very…attractive." She purred seductively again.

"Um…Mrs S. you're old enough to be his mom." Cass pointed out.

"So…"

"Hey look, Mrs Shaw how about turning that sexual desire on the officer on reception there?" Apollo squeaked.  
"Alright. But you don't know what your missing Apollo." She seemed dissatisfied at his rejection but happy to be of service.

Sure enough, like all other men she'd met, the man's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was forty three years old yet she looked like she was still in her twenties. She had no plastic surgery, every part of her body was natural only she had abused her beauty before Spencer was born. And her breasts…well…they had the same affect on every man as they did on the receptionist. She'd been caught up in many scandals. When she was a model it was believed she was a high end prostitute and that her ex-husband Spencer's biological father was one of her clients. Then, she became a playboy bunny as well and became addicted to drugs. Now she was just a plain model once again, her new husband was just a mere ten years older than Spencer.

Not that he cared.

"Then sweetie. Could you get this Gavin fellow?" Mrs Shaw was creating tension.

"Um…uh…yes ma'am." The man swallowed. He scurried off.

"How was that kids?" She smiled at them both.

"That was great!"  
"Now we just have to get past Klavier…" She smiled.

"Oh…that's easy just offer to suck his dick." Apollo assured.

"Hm? I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"Long story. Hang on wait…how'd you know about Ema?" Apollo knew how much Klavier controlled Ema.

"Spencer's met her before…once."

"Really?"  
"He said she seemed really anxious to get back to the house and she was really scared. He asked her who she was…you know what he's like…" _Yeah… _Apollo thought. _Loves to get laid, like mother like son I suppose. _"She told him she was Klavier's girlfriend and that her name was Ema before scurrying off."

"Ah." _Klavier must have been very jealous…_

Sure enough, by doing what Apollo had said, Mrs Shaw had got him in to see Spencer. Spencer explained clearly what he said had happened before begging Apollo to take his case.

"Sure Spence…on one condition."

"Which is?"  
"What can you tell me about your meeting with Ema?"

"Well…she seemed really anxious and she was shaking, even though it was very warm that evening. I'd ran into her by accident and offered to help her up. I asked her what her name was and told her mine, she said she knew you and we talked about who I was. She told me she was Klavier's girlfriend. Then her cellphone went off and she ran off before I had chance to say goodbye." He waited. "I know Klavier doesn't like me. Does that meeting have something to do with it?"

"Maybe…" Apollo thought for a moment. _More than likely…_

-x-x-

Ema moved the fork around the plate, toying with her food rather than eating it. Lana was watching her curiously as she held the wine glass to her lips. Jake was going to be late and it gave her chance to investigate her sister.

"You gonna eat something Em?" Ema didn't look up, just continued to move the fork. "Em? What's the matter?"  
"I'm thinking…" She replied without looking up.

"About?"  
"Love." _Well Apollo actually…_

"Well, do you want some help?"  
"With what?" She finally lifted her fork to her mouth, chewing a small mouthful of the now cold pasta.

"Well…what's on your mind."  
"Klavier." _Apollo actually._

"What about Klavier?" She winced as she said that name.  
"I want to leave him."

"Why?" Inside she was cheering.

"I'm sick of him controlling me and…everything else…"

"I'll support you all the way." Lana had a sincere smile.

"I need sleep." Ema broke free of her sister, noticing it was only eight but not caring.

That night her dreams of Apollo returned. Only this time, there was an element of danger. She could hear Klavier in the next room, with a client in the office. Yet she was with him and lust was what filled her mind.

As she collapsed, tired after her 'activities' she held a pillow close to her chest.  
"Goodnight Apollo." She nestled her head against the cushion. "Fuck you Klavier…" Were the last words that passed her lips.


	5. Being blunt doesn't work

"…So you don't mind?" Katie seemed concerned for Apollo.

"No, no, not at all. I'll pick them up after work today. About five?"

"Sure sweetie." The line went dead. He closed his cellphone and pushed it into the pocket of his trousers.

"What was that about?" Ema and Cass asked in unison.

"Oh nothing…just Flynn and Roxie."  
"It must be a shame to know your dog has more action than you." Cass giggled.

"H-hey!" Apollo yelped.

"Good luck for this morning." Ema seemed…distracted that morning.  
"Thanks Ema."

That morning was the start of Spencer's trial. The only problem was, Apollo wasn't sure _who _the victim actually was. His name was Kevin but Apollo couldn't match a name to his face.

"Um…Apollo." Ema was about to wonder off to the prosecutor's lobby, yet she'd just remembered something. "Can you meet me here? In the first recess?"  
"Of course I will Ema…" he watched as she ran off.

"Time to get started…"

-x-x-

"Ah Fraulien." Klavier seemed to have a dark expression.

"Klavier." She kept her distance from him, but her expression was stern. "I want to talk to you, alone."

"Ja ok." He left the witnesses and made his way out into the hall with her.

"I want to leave you." She was blunt about it, like Lana had said the night before he'd be blunt with her if in the same situation.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm breaking up with you fop."

"Nein mien liebe, that's not happening."  
"Yes it is." Ema retorted.

"Nein." He waited for a moment. "If we break up. I will be breaking us up."  
"Why!?" Then it dawned on Ema, his reputation. "Your reputation?"  
"Ja that's right." He tried to close the distance between him and Ema but she was weary and stepped even further back. "And I see no need to break up with you…ja?"

"I fucking hate you." She then ran off.

-x-x-

It was halfway through the trial, Cass was up to testify.

"State your name and occupation Fraulien."

"Hmph. My name is Cassie Madigan; I am a fashion designer for my father's company."  
"Madigan…" The judge seemed to think for a moment. "Mad Fashion?"  
"That's right your honour. How do you know about my father's company?"  
"My niece…she's a fan of the clothes you make."  
"I'll be sure to tell my dad!" She smiled.

As she finished her testimony she was asked about Apollo and Spencer's past.

"Well…the strange thing is…Apollo and Spencer hated each other." She seemed to be in deep thought. "I'd only met Apollo that same week…" She reached into her pocket. "I was making a video of Apollo at the time Spencer met him." She produced a video camera.

In the video, Apollo was practicing some karate, Spencer challenged him and failed miserably, eventually being kicked across the gym hall.

"After that, Spencer calmed down a little and accepted Apollo. Since then, me and the two boys have been the best of friends."

-x-x-

At the recess, as Apollo waited for Ema to appear, he was shocked to actually see Lana.

"Apollo." Lana tapped Apollo on the shoulder. "I'm here instead of Ema."  
"Oh, ok." He sat down in front of the chair she had taken. "What can I help you with?"  
"Ema wanted to tell you her feelings…I don't think she has the courage right now. Come to my apartment tonight ok?"  
"Alright."

The victim had turned out to be the man who tried to have sex with the girl on Spencer's front lawn. The next person to testify was the girl he was trying to have sex with.  
"My name is Cindy Lawson." She glanced over Apollo. "I haven't got a job I'm afraid."

It was her who dropped the bombshell.

"You do realise…the lawyer was at the party too. Doesn't that make him a witness?" The glares that were shot Apollo's way made him feel like he was being assaulted.

"Were you at the party Mr Justice?" The judge silenced everyone.

"Yes your honour."

The cry of objection split the silence. Everyone scanned the room for the source. It wasn't Apollo, Klavier or even the defendant. Ema was stood on the witness stand, her hair had fallen out of place slightly.

"Your honour Apollo wasn't at the party at the time of the murder!" She screeched. "He was…" She caught the glare off Klavier. She closed her eyes. "I rang him…he came to meet me."  
"Where were you Fraulien?" Klavier knew where she _should _have been. "You were at home with me…"  
"pssh you were asleep by then. I was stood out on the balcony when I rang Apollo…" She looked to Apollo. "What was the time of the murder?"

"11-12 at night."  
"And my phone says I rang you at ten o'clock. I recorded the call too."  
"Play the call if you can Miss Skye." The cellphone bleeped before playing the conversation between the pair:

"_Apollo…"_

"_Hey Ema, what's the matter?"  
"Where are you?"_

"_Huh, oh well I'm at a party."_

"_I need to talk to you…but if you're half drunk it doesn't matter."  
"Do I sound half drunk to you?"_

"_Well…no."  
"Do you want me to go over there and talk to you? I'm not that far away tonight."_

"_Oh but Klavier."  
"Pssh screw him, you're as much my friend as he is."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Yo Spence! You might wanna get them off the lawn!...Ema I'll be over in five minutes."_

"Call recorded, ten p.m. 2nd August" The metallic voice on the machine concluded.  
"I can even prove he got there." She showed the photo she had taken of Apollo as the lights illuminated him.

"Where did you go?" Klavier demanded, slamming his fist into the wall behind him.

"We didn't go anywhere!" Ema yelled back.

-x-x-

"What the fuck were you doing to my girlfriend!?" Klavier was set for an all out brawl with Apollo. Fortunately, Apollo had won. He turned away and tried to escape the courthouse as fast as he could. His cell began to buzz as he got to the defence lobby.

'_Stop right where you are. Ema x' _He spun round to see Ema in the doorway, along with Lana and Cass.

"Thanks for the bailout there Ema." Apollo blushed.

"Not at all." She took the folder from under Cass' arm. "When were you planning on telling me about your second job?"

"Second…? Oh, the modelling?"

"Yes, the modelling."

"What is there to say. I work part time for Cass and her dad at Mad Fashion. Cass hand designs some of my clothes in return."

"Like your suit." Cass pointed out. "I have to be off, I'm taking this folder to one of my dad's clients."

"Oh Cass. Hang on a sec. What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday's not for a week yet. Even so, you know what I want."

"Spencer in a box?" Cass giggled at Apollo's suggestion before nodding.

"Apollo…come over for dinner at six o'clock sharp tonight." Lana winked.

-x-x-

"She's so shy sometimes…" Lana noted as Ema locked herself away in her bedroom. "Maybe I should just tell you Apollo…"

"Tell me what?"

"What she thinks of you."

"Ok…" Apollo lowered his fork to the table and listened intently to Lana.

"Ok, so I should tell you about that day she first met you. You know when she came home that night…she told me she'd met a cute boy in a red suit…"  
"You're messing with me." Apollo smiled.

"No. She really did say that. Anyway…everyday she saw you she'd come home and shout about it. It was really cute. You remember that prom Klavier took Ema to? She wasn't going to go with him. She wanted to ask someone else…she was too scared to though…"  
"Who was this person?"  
"You." Apollo waited to see if his bracelet would tighten, yet it didn't.

"You're not lying…" Apollo closed his eyes, let his mind wonder… "Well I-"

"She and I need your help."  
"Why?"

"I want to leave Klavier." Ema emerged from her room.

"What?"  
"I want to leave him. I can do so much better." _I'm leaving him for you…_

Apollo had a lot to think about as he made his way home that evening. When he caught sight of the smoke rising from the building where he once lived…he would make a rash decision which would only make Ema want him more…


	6. Why does the fire make me want you more?

Smoke was rising skyward in thick columns. He was close to where he'd been raised, a three story apartment block with fourteen other families. He panicked. _Could it be? _He rushed through a short cut to the apartment block.

It was his worst nightmare. The building _was _on fire.  
"Apollo!" Serenity cried rushing up to him. "Mom! She's still in there!"  
"What?" he felt himself lose control. "Katie!?" He screamed and rushed into the flames.

"Apollo!" Serenity screeched. She then clung harder to baby Aaron in her arms.

The heat was unbearable as Apollo leapt through a tiny gap between the flames. _Why the fuck isn't the sprinkler system working!? _He began to choke, he could feel the black smoke clogging his lungs. He spluttered as he covered his jaw and ran up the crumbling staircase to the next floor. _229! _He slammed his weight into the door, as it landed flames clawed out the room.

"Katie!" He choked.

"A-Apollo!" She coughed. "G-get out of here!" Flames were getting closer to her as she was trapped in the corner by a fallen column.  
"No way! Not without you." He braved the heat and tumbled in. The column was wood, if the flames got any closer…he gulped. He wasn't sure what to do. He grabbed the column, if he could move it from the fire he could get Katie out before it set alight. He pulled and tumbled back, feeling his back flare. He screeched and scrambled forward.  
"Apollo!" He grabbed her tight. The floor was beginning to crumble, the room underneath was crumbling.  
"It's ok mom, it's gonna be fine." He tugged her up and lifted her legs so he could carry her easier.

He wasn't sure how he'd managed to escape the blazing inferno again on the way out. He lowered her to the floor.

"Is anyone else in there?" He demanded, coughing as he tried to take in as much fresh air as he could.

"Our neighbour!" Katie coughed. "She's pregnant Apollo! Get her out please!"

"230!" Lisa cried.

"Got it. Keep an eye on her." Apollo rushed off again.

"That kid's gotta be insane!" Some onlookers declared.

The door for apartment 230 came from it's hinges with a gentle tug. Apollo felt as his hand got scolded from the hot metal of the knob. Again, the girl was trapped. The ceiling above her had caved in and some of the support beams had landed on her arms. She was frantically trying to tug free.

"W-who are you?" She coughed as Apollo rushed over, avoiding the flames which were growing around him.

"My name's Apollo. I used to live next door." He glanced down at her tummy. "You're pregnant? How far?"

"7 and a half months!" She cried.

"I'm gonna get you out." Apollo promised. "Whatever you do though, keep looking at my eyes." She did as he said. He struggled to pull the beams away and they ended up fuelling the flames more. As she was freed she fell back and Apollo managed to save her from being burnt to death.

By now, the fire service had arrived.  
"Alright, keep calm ok." He tried to shush the woman to keep her unborn baby from suffering. He gasped for air as he got her out, handing her to the paramedics as soon as he could. His chest was rising in short, sharp bursts. "Is there anyone else?"

"We don't know." The firemen tried to stop him from going back, yet the knowledge that by now, if he'd waited for them to arrive, the fire could have claimed the two people he had saved. He rushed back into the building to try and get others free. Now, the fire was destroying the stairs and Apollo had no choice but to make a leap of faith.

-x-x-

There was but one person left, he'd got several people out, the fire brigade a few more. It was a young girl, maybe five years old. Her brown hair was almost black from the ash and she was trapped, her mother was frantic and also trapped.  
"You by the window!" The smoke was beginning to affect him now. "Call for the fire brigade to get a ladder up here! I'll get your kid out!"

"O-ok!" She leaned out the window and screamed as loud as she could.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm gonna get you out." Apollo tried to sound soothing, although his voice was horse from all the smoke.  
"Please mister!" She sobbed. There was an opening between several flames and he had no choice but to try and fit through. Her leg had been crushed by some debris and he had to try and force her free. Her shriek was ear splitting.

"It's ok shush, shush, you're free now." He assured her. He had no choice but to again try and leap through the flames. He'd just managed. He was about to climb free too as he handed the little girl to the fireman's open arms when he heard a cry, the cry of an animal, of a dog.

It was only a small puppy. He tried to reach through a very small gap to grab the puppy's neck, as he did the building quaked and debris dropped on his outstretched arm. It was only made worse when the fire spread to the debris. He screamed in pain, desperately trying to pull free as he grabbed the puppy with his free arm. It yelped and scratched hard at his bracelet. He felt a numbing sensation before pulling his trapped arm free.

-x-x-

He'd blacked out as soon as he'd gone back to solid ground, a combination of the smoke inhalation and the burns across his arm. He could smell the scent of steriliser as soon as he came too.

"Ah, you're awake Mr Justice." The nurse smiled, placing a needle down on the desk.

"I blacked out huh?" His voice was back to normal.

"Unfortunately. Still you've come to now." His right arm was still numb. "Lucky for you that you damaged your right arm instead of your left. Otherwise we would have had to slice off that lovely bracelet of yours."

"Is everyone else ok?" He groaned as he felt his arm being lifted onto a solid surface.

"You really are caring. The little girl has a broken ankle, the first woman you got free…she has a few burns and bruises."

"And the pregnant girl?"

"We had to deliver her baby by caesarean section, it's on life support but we're positive both her and her child will pull through." She shouted the doctor in.

"Mr Justice." The blond gentleman began. "You are a very brave man indeed. I'm surprised you escaped." Apollo managed to force himself to look down at his arm. The skin was a very, very dark red and was charred in places. The burn covered from his elbow to palm as well.  
"Gee the fun…" Apollo sighed before wincing in pain as they began to bind it in bandage. "Wait! What about my trial?"  
"Well, I suggest you get a few hours sleep first. We're going to set up a feed from here to the courthouse." The nurse began.

"Apollo…" Katie stood silent in the doorway as the nurse and doctor left. Apollo moved his freshly bandaged hand back on to his lap. "Thank you so much…"

"I can't believe it. We were in a burning building and it was the first time I ever called you mom…"  
"I know…" She sat in the leather chair beside him, holding his unharmed hand. "I'm really grateful the kids were all out the building…" She said it solemnly. "There's a member of the fire service here to see you by the way." Sure enough a man came in.

"Mr Justice. I am the captain of the fire service…" He seemed to be unwilling to move from the nearby door. "You were very good out there. If you hadn't got this woman out she would have died, along with the little girl. If the pregnant lady inhaled any more smoke her unborn child would be dead too…you went above and beyond your duty."  
"Thank you sir but I acted on impulse…" He admitted.

It wasn't long before he was left to rest.

-x-x-

"Who the fuck are you?" Spencer scowled in the way only a posh mommy's boy could.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. Unfortunately, I will have to be in the defence stand today."  
"Wait! Apollo ditched me?"  
"No, I don't suppose you'd have access to a television though. He rescued some people from a burning building…he got his hand trapped and has suffered third-degree burns on his arm. He's still in the hospital."

"He…what?" Spencer didn't seem to want to take the news.  
"Listen, they're setting up a webcam from the hospital to here, I'm just standing in the stand, he's doing all the work." He left to set up the laptop.

"Apollo! Are you ok?" The words sounded like a chorus as the webcam was set up.

"Yeah, just got this is all." He held up his tightly bound arm to the camera.

-x-x-

Apollo was so close to finding the real killer. He could taste it.  
"There will be a recess for thirty minutes." The gavel banged three times. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief throwing his head back on to the cushion behind him. Klavier and Ema were still screaming at each other in the stands, he felt so guilty, hiding what Klavier had been doing from Ema.

"Apollo…" The man in a khaki uniform seemed familiar to the young man on the bed.

"Danny…?" Apollo almost fainted. Danny was his foster father, he was serving in Iraq for the last two years.  
"Thank you for saving Katie." He smiled.  
"You don't need to thank me. What are you doing here!?"  
"Finished serving. I can finally see my family again and finally hold baby Aaron in my arms."

Apollo glanced back to the camera. Klavier and Ema were screaming at each other yet again.

"Can you take me to the courthouse later?"  
"Of course. By the way, some girl in the maternity ward wants to thank you for saving her and her baby. I'm gonna see Katie." Danny turned to leave.

"Wait up!" He followed.

-x-x-

Apollo felt honoured. The young woman with her baby had asked for his permission to name her baby boy after him. He wished her and her child good luck and begged Danny to rush him to the courthouse. He was going to put an end to the feud between Klavier and Ema.

Ema had locked herself in the women's toilets, she was in a mess. Make-up had ran down her cheeks from crying. Klavier wouldn't believe her, she needed Apollo to be there beside her. She needed him to whisper in her ear 'everything's going to be fine' and hold her close. Then again…he did say, he would end the relationship…

"…Apollo…" She sobbed.


	7. Klavier finally says they're through

AN - FOUND THE FILE!!!!

She sniffled. She pulled the handkerchief which she had been given by Apollo and wiped the smeared make-up from her face. She looked at the neat stitching. _'To science mad Ema…' _she smiled. _I've got to be strong. I'm gonna leave Klavier for Apollo…_

-x-x-

"Stop the car." Apollo demanded. Danny slammed on the brakes. "Park up outside the precinct for me."

"Next time you're gonna do that Apollo. Warn me."

"Sorry Dan. I'll only be a minute." He rushed up the stairs to the prosecutor's office.

"Mr Justice!?" The receptionist seemed shocked. "What are you doing here? I heard you were in hospital with burn wounds."  
"I was. Look, I need your help to stop Klavier and Ema fighting."  
"How!?"  
"I need you to…admit you've done _things _with Klavier. You don't have to go into detail or anything." Apollo winced; he almost put his burnt arm on the desk.

"In all honesty Justice, as much as I like you, tell me why I would do that?" She tapped her fingers against the desk, she was either doing it in spite because Apollo couldn't or she was being impatient.

"Because if you can get Klavier and Ema to break up…" He moved behind her and put his head on her shoulder. "…you can have him all to yourself…" He purred.

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"That's a good girl." Apollo chuckled. "Come with me."

"Who's she Apollo?"  
"Klavier Gavin's receptionist. You are?" She managed to reply before Apollo even opened his mouth.

"The name's Danny." He started the car again. "Now can we go to the courthouse Apollo?"

"Sure thing boss."

"May I say Justice…you're looking very sexy today. Black suits you more than red."  
"Thanks…" Apollo noted as he turned his attention back to his foster father's reckless driving.

"Dad slow down!" Serenity screeched.

"Told you, you shouldn't have come." He chuckled.

"It's alright, we're almost there." Apollo assured.

His two eldest sisters had insisted on coming with him, Danny also insisted on bringing the baby Aaron with him. The car screeched to a stop.

"C'mon, it's time to end this." Apollo used his good arm to free the catch on the door and get out.

-x-x-

"You know what Klavier? I wish I did try to sleep with him!" Ema's voice echoed as Apollo stood in the familiar defence lobby.

"Shit, she's got a loud mouth…" Danny whispered in Apollo's ear.

"She has when she's mad." The receptionist was being snotty.

"Lisa, be a sweetie and hold Aaron for me a second." Danny passed the baby to Lisa. He then turned to the receptionist. "Listen here little lady. I don't know why you're here but it must be for something important. So do me a favour, shut up."

"That's funny…Mr Wright where is Mr Justice?" The judge asked as the webcam was set back up. Apollo still waited behind the doors to the defence lobby.  
"Um…I have no idea your honour…" Phoenix replied honestly.

"Apollo you bastard!" Spencer screamed. "You ditched me you fucker!"

"Shouldn't you…?" Serenity whispered.

"No not yet." He assured.

"Oh, the trial's back on. Mr Justice has checked out." It was the voice of his nurse. "He said he was going straight to the courthouse and told me to say 'Spencer, whatever you think I didn't ditch you'."

"Hehe…oops." Spencer was still being loud.

"Big brother, can I please run in and scream objection? Pretty please!?" Serenity begged.

"Go on then, just this once." Her face beamed as she rushed through the door and screamed at the top of her lungs:  
"Objection!" Everyone turned to the girl before Ema cried her name.

"Serenity!" She called.

"Miss Scientist – I mean Skye!" Serenity giggled.

"You two know each other detective Skye?" The judge seemed intrigued.

"Hey! I know you too!" Cass suddenly screeched.

"Oh, hello Cassie. Heya Spencer."

"You're Apollo's foster sister, the oldest one?" Ema asked.

"That's right."

"Nice voice Seri." Apollo ruffled the younger girl's hair.  
"Apollo!" The whole court screamed. "Is everything ok?"  
"Hm…oh yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks." Apollo walked with a slight limp to the defence stand. "Your honour, the court forgive me for this…I figured I should do this in person." He nodded to Danny in the doorway, he was about to get Spencer free.

-x-x-

"Y-yes I did it…" Cindy Lawson confessed.

"But why young lady?" The judge seemed confused.

"I was consumed with jealousy, with envy…" She spoke in a monotonous voice. "Do you know what it's like to love another man but have to accept what you get!?"  
"I assume you're referring to me…like most other girls I met at college." Apollo fiddled with a button on his black vest.

"Yes…I watched as you smiled and brushed off all the comments, gifts, praise I and all the other girls gave you." She suddenly snarled. "Do you know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back!?"  
"No but I do know what it feels like to fall in love with someone who _can't _love you back." Apollo replied honestly.

"What?" Cindy was confused. Cass, Ema, Trucy and Apollo's foster sister's were intrigued.

"I don't know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back. But imagine what it feels like the one girl you fall in love with _can't _love you back because she's with somebody else." Apollo snatched a quick glance at Ema, who's cheeks were already pink with a faint blush. "It's still no grounds for murder…or arson."

"Arson!?"  
"The fire service found this near the entrance." Apollo pulled an unmistakeable amethyst broach from his pocket. "It's your family heirloom isn't it?"  
"My broach!" Suddenly she fell silent. "I thought if I could kill you off too…Spencer would definitely go down for murder…"

-x-x-

The judge was just about to declare the case closed when Klavier and Ema began to scream at each other again.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Shut up!" Ema and Klavier glared at each other. "Both of you!" Apollo sighed. "Your honour, maybe we should sort this out as well."

"Indeed Mr Justice but how?"  
"Um…can anyone who has young kiddies or don't want to hear about someone else's sex life please leave now." Almost the whole crowd left. "Dan! Can you do what I asked with Spencer while I sort this?"  
"Roger that!" Danny lead the kids off as well. Cass was one of the few people who stayed.

"Ok, so ladies first. Say what you have to say to Klavier." Apollo suggested.

"Klavier, I never slept with Apollo, I've never done anything with Apollo." Lana and Cass sat on the defence stand to listen clearer. "But I do have…feelings for him. Both he and I have more moral values that that though."  
"Fraulien I don't believe you!" Klavier seemed fuming.

"You can't act all innocent Klavier." Apollo stated.

"What!?"  
"I'm sick of lying to protect you." Apollo continued. "You're not worth the effort."  
"Lying?" All the women turned to him.

"I've caught you more times than I care to remember giving…sexual favours…to your receptionist in the office."

"Prove it!" Klavier screamed.

"Allow me Justice." The receptionist stepped in front of him and confessed about it.

"Hm…you know what Klavier. You want a reason for you and I to split? How's this…"

She paused. "Every night, as you pin me down on my bed and rape me I dream of making love to Apollo. Every day, when alone in my office I long for him to be there with me and every time I see him I want to jump on him right there and then."

"You fucking bitch!" Klavier screamed. Danny had come back in and realised what Klavier was about to do. He slid in front of Ema and forced Klavier back. "Fuck you! We're through!"

"Yes!" Ema broke down in tears.

"Apollo…you need to sort out Spencer…" Danny whispered.  
"I'm sorry girls but I need to go sort out my hysterical friend." Apollo reluctantly left Ema and Lana.

-x-x-

"It's an early birthday present Cass. From me." Apollo kicked the corner of the three feet tall box. Spencer leapt out. Ema and Lana were in the doorway now. They giggled as Spencer gasped for air and screamed 'Happy birthday!'.

"Oh my god!" Cass giggled. "I-it's Spencer! In a box like I asked!"  
"Um-hm and he's gonna take you for dinner tomorrow night." Spencer nodded.  
"THANK YOU!" She screamed.

-x-x-

The excitement died down and Apollo was left to relax. He pushed his arm against his chest. It was hurting now…

"Hey…" Ema sat beside him, brushing her fingers lightly over the bandage on his arm. He hissed, despite the light feather like brush of her fingers. "Thanks."  
"What for?"  
"For helping me get rid of Klavier." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Did you…mean what you said to Klavier?"  
"Are you angry with me?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Yeah…I meant it." She confessed. "By the way, I have something that might speed up the recover of your arm." She pulled his head round to meet hers and kissed him, running her hands through his un-styled hair. "Black makes you look sexy by the way." She pulled herself away as Lana walked past. "..it's my own more personal brand of t.l.c. - only it's not so tender but a hell of a lot more loving." She pulled back and winked to him. "You're gonna be alone tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good."

This t.l.c would prove what Apollo meant to Ema…


	8. Ema's brand of caring for Apollo

Ema had never felt so happy in her life. She'd rid herself of all the unwanted hair on her body and was now rushing through the streets to give her brand of 'T.L.C' to Apollo. She just hoped he would accept.

"Come in!" He called as he opened the packet of potato chips with his teeth. "Oh, hey Ema!"  
"Hey Apollo." She removed her coat and bag and hung them on the coat hook before removing her shoes. "Hi Flynn and Roxie." The two dogs on Apollo's couch wagged their tails frantically. "How are you and is there anything I can do to help?"  
"I'm alright, in pain a bit though." Apollo closed his laptop. As he stood, Ema realised that Apollo hadn't fastened his shirt. She stared at his chest hungrily. "So what can I do you for?" Ema blushed brightly at what he'd just said. "Oh crap…sorry."  
"No, no." Ema shook her head. "So can I do for you?"  
"Nothing Ema. I'm fine. Really."  
"Ah c'mon. I came all the way here…" She whined. "Anything!"

"The only thing I can't do on my own is walk the dogs."  
"Then I'll help with that!"  
"If you're sure."

-x-x-

Apollo was tired, his medicine was screwing him up really bad. He was falling asleep at his desk.  
"Apollo. Stop working." Ema demanded. "You're so busy!"  
"Ema…Mr Wright will go absolutely insane if I don't work."  
"Will he?" Ema smiled slyly. "Well, you need to relax somehow." She stood up and sat on his lap.  
"Hm…well how are you gonna make me relax?" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder so she wouldn't slip off of him. She pulled him into a kiss. Apollo tensed rather than relaxed but gradually he felt himself relax a little.

She was impressed by his response as he kissed back. She nuzzled his neck before licking his lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue began to dance around his. As they broke, gasping for breath Ema felt a bulge under her body.  
"You must be loving this." She pushed her hand down and stroked his clothed bulge. He purred. She pulled him into another kiss.

Apollo didn't feel the pain in his hand anymore.

"Can I…" She paused and whispered in his ear. "Can I take your virginity?" She licked his ear. She was just as excited as he was. "It'll help you relax…" He shifted beneath her.

"Do you even have to ask?"  
"Good." She smirked.

She fiddled with his pants until she found the zipper. She tugged it down and revealed the hard organ.  
"My, my…" She began to stroke him, earning a groan. She kept going at a slow pace, using her thumb to tease the head.

She slid down from his lap, getting down on all fours. She purred in delight as she hit the lever on his chair. He groaned as she took his shaft into her mouth. She only sucked on the head at first, circling the head with her tongue. She slid down slowly and rose up just as slow. As Apollo began to groan she picked up the pace.  
"Ema! I'm gonna-!"  
"Come on baby." She purred. "Don't hold back Apollo."  
"Ah! Ah Ema!" Apollo's hips bucked in her mouth. As she pulled her head up and let the organ free she crawled back up onto his lap. She opened her mouth slightly, the white fluid filled her mouth.

She swallowed, licking what remained of the semen off her lips. She pulled him into another kiss. She tasted different now, saltier.  
"Getting hard again already?" She noticed. "Hm, this is exciting." She pulled on her vest to undo the buttons and Apollo's good hand slid up her body.  
"No bra?"  
"Is that a problem?" Ema asked as she worked her shirt off. Her response was a warm hand on her left breast, squeezing gently. She managed to shrug off her pants too.

While he was still squeezing her breast, Ema squeezed the other and began to tease herself. She inserted her fingers into herself and she moaned. She grabbed his good arm and begged him to tease her. He responded, doing as she wanted. She pushed her fingers into his mouth which he accepted and sucked on her fingers.

"You're not having sex with me on my computer chair." Apollo groaned.  
"Well where-!?"  
"Bed or couch?" His voice was hoarse and had dropped at least an octave.

"Bed's boring. How about couch?"  
"Roxie, Flynn. Bed." Apollo spoke and the animals moved to his bedroom. She tugged him to his couch and made sure not to hurt his arm as she pushed him down.

All the sensations now where new to Apollo. Ema yanked his pants and boxers down in one foul swoop. She pulled him up and pulled his shirt off his good arm then eased it off his bad arm. Ema eased herself on to his throbbing cock. She groaned louder than anything Apollo had heard.

She purred in delight. She was getting what she had wanted for so long. She pressed on his chest to keep her balance as she ground herself against him.  
"Apollo!" She moaned. "I've been waiting forever to do this!" The boy squirmed beneath her, unable to do anything else. Finally, he'd got the girl.

Apollo knew he was going to get complaints off his neighbours. She slammed herself down on Apollo's cock as she worked herself closer to her climax. Apollo, feeling useless pulled her down and kissed her in rough kisses. Ema gripped the arm of the couch and rocked herself against Apollo with all her strength.

Her knuckles whitened as her climax hit her. She came with an ungodly groan which sounded like: 'Apollo'.  
"Nngh, Ema." Apollo could feel himself very close to coming. She forced herself to rock against him several more times and he groaned coming inside of her. "Shit. Sorry."  
"What for?" Ema eased herself off of him before lying on top of his chest.  
"For…coming inside of you. We should have used protection."  
"I'm on birth control." She assured, panting heavily in his ear.

"Ok." Apollo kissed her forehead.

-x-x-

They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ema woke in the early hours and suddenly recalled something.

"Apollo?" She shook him.

"Hm…Ema what is it?" He asked groggily, it was cold now, neither of them had clothes.

"I forgot to ask…you said the one person you love you can't have."  
"What about it?" Apollo hugged her against him when she shivered.

"…Who is she?..."  
"I'm talking to her." Apollo stated.

"M-me!"  
"Um-hm. Should I be honest with you?"  
"About?"  
"Lana told me about before you got with Klavier…I kicked myself when you accepted Klavier's invite to the ball…"  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to take you." Apollo replied. "The one girl I love was taken to the ball by someone else…that's why I lied and said I was going on vacation that night."

"So where _were _you."  
"Here." Apollo replied. "I smashed a hole in my wall I was that upset."


End file.
